In the construction industry, doors are typically provided along with a frame assembly for installation in a doorway. The complete door frame, which typically consists of two side jambs (a hinge jamb and a strike jamb) and a head jamb, are nailed to wall studs to form a frame around three sides of the door. The head jamb spans the distance between the side jambs at their tops. Casing members are placed around the perimeter of the doorway.
Numerous problems must often be overcome before the jambs and the door may be installed. The doorway studs may be twisted or warped. The jambs may also be warped or nonuniform. The jambs may have a camber from production at the factory.
If these problems are not corrected then the door frame may not be plumb and the reveal (the space between the door and the jambs) may not be uniform. The door may then not open and close properly. The strike jamb may rub against the door when closed. There may further be tension between the door and the hinge jamb. The door may rub against the floor or head jamb, The door may tend to swing in an open or closed direction by itself.
Various devices and methods have been attempted to overcome these problems and ensure that the jambs are plumb and the reveal is uniform. However, none of these devices or methods achieve the result as contemplated by the present invention. Typically, an installer will insert tapered shims between the jambs and the studs in an attempt to adjust the reveal and square the jambs. This is time-consuming and may not be effective for severe warping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,745 to Barr discloses a self-aligning prefabricated door frame assembly that employs casings that automatically adjust for irregularities in a roughed-in frame. Shinning hardware may also be included to attain the proper fit between the jambs and the stud lumber.
The patent referred to herein is provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.